SOOgar & CHANdy
by park28sooyah
Summary: Chanyeol selalu menunggu si manis datang, Chanyeol menunggu si manis untuk menepati janjinya saat si manis pergi. This is CHANSOO! FF SPESIAL UNTUK CHANSOO HARD SHIPPER.
**SOOgar & CHANdy**

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:** Chanyeol selalu menunggu si manis datang, Chanyeol menunggu si manis untuk menepati janjinya saat si manis pergi.

.

.

 **This is CHANSOO! FF SPESIAL UNTUK CHANSOO HARD SHIPPER.** Gender sesuaikan dengan imajinasi kalian. Maaf untuk kekurangannya. don't plagiat. don't copy paste. Maaf untuk typonya. Review juseyo!

 _Backsound: Maroon5 – Sugar_

 _Christina Perri - A thousand Years_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku demi studynya ke luar negeri. Cuaca di Namsan Tower malam-malam seperti ini sangat membuatku rindu dengannya, biasanya setiap malam minggu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua disini. Kami melihat bintang bersama, bercanda gurau bersama, dan dinner ditaman-taman yang di penuhi dengan lampu-lampu yang indah pada tiap pohon yang ada disini. Aku merindukannya, sungguh. 3 Tahun ia meninggalkanku disini dengan ribuan kenangan yang ada dan akhirnya sekarang dia akan kembali kesini, ke tempat seharusnya dia berada, bersamaku di Seoul.

Do Kyungsoo dengan segala kesempurnaan nya mampu membuatku rela menunggu 3 tahun lamanya disini. Menunggu tanpa lelah demi bisa menikahinya sesuai dengan janji yang telah kami buat sebelum dia pergi dengan sejuta keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jika aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, dapatkah kamu berjanji dan akan mengambulkan permintaanku?"_

" _tentu, apapun itu. Aku akan berjanji dan akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya itu._

" _Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mencari wanita atau pria lain selama tidak bersama denganku, jangan pernah mabuk-mabukan dan pergi ke bar, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, perbanyak olahraga, kerja yang giat supaya bisa membeli rumah untuk kita nantinya, dan..."_

" _dan..?"_

" _nikahi aku setelah aku selesai dengan studyku ini" Kyungsoo berucap dengan pelan dan langsung memeluk badan kekasih nya._

"baikla _h manisi, aku tidak akan mencari wanita atau pria lain disini karena hanya ada Do Kyungsoo yang selalu tertanam dihatiku, aku tidak akan mabuk-mabukan dan pergi ke bar, aku akan makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup, aku akan berolahraga, aku akan kerja yang giat untuk membeli istana kita dan ... aku akan menikahimu segera!"_

" _aku mencintaimu... sangat.. Park Chanyeol"_

" _aku juga mencintaimu...sangat..sangat mencintaimu.. Do Kyungsoo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flasback off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9:00 KST. Tapi dimana kekasih mungilku itu? Akupun masih setia menunggunya sambil menghabiskan americano coffee kesukaannya. Aku mulai menyusuri tiap-tiap gembok yang terpasang dengan indah disini, setiap pasangan yang ada di dunia yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke Korea pasti tidak pernah absen untuk memasang gembok cinta. Kami percaya jika kami orang yang menginjakan kaki di Namsan Tower dan memasangkan gembok cinta, hubungan percintaan kami akan abadi.

Ku terus menelusuri tiap-tiap gembok ini sampai ku menemukan gembok yang pernah ku pasang dengan kekasihku. Gembok berbentuk rillakuma dan pinguin yang bertuliskan "Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. 6112. we'll married soon❤" aah ternyata gemboknya tidak tertutup oleh gembok yang lainnya, aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat gembok cinta kami masih bisa terlihat tanpa harus dicari-cari. Aku jadi ingat perjuangan membeli gembok cinta yang bentuknya berbeda dari yang lain ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

" _ayolah adik manis, gembok yang ini untuk ajjushi saja ne? Kamu yang lain saja nanti biar ajjushi yang belikan tapi jangan ambil yang ini. Otte?"_

" _ngga mau! Thehun gamau bentuk yg lain ajjuthi! Thehun thuka yang inguinnnn! Nini juga thuka!"_

" _husshh... aaaa jangan menangis adik kecil ... kita pilih yang lain saja ne asal jangan yang ini. Yang gembok kodok bagaimana?"_

" _ngga maauuu! Mau inguiin mau inguuin! Inguin milik thehunnn!"_

"sehun _i jangan merajuk, Nini gak jadi ambil yang penguin biar yang penguin ajjushi itu saja yang ambil"_

" _tapi kan... Nini mau yang ituh.."_

" _gak apa-apa ko. Nini ambil yang lain aja"_

" _tapi Thehun tetap mau yang inguin! Inguin!"_

 _Chanyeol pun berusaha berifikir agar gembok penguinnya tidak diambil oleh anak kecil yang bernama sehun itu, dia berusaha mencari gembok mana yang cocok untuk anak kecil itu dan kekasihnya. Matanya terus mencari sampai dia menemukan yang kiranya cocok untuk pasangan kekasih yang masih sangat kecil itu. Gembok berbentuk kepala beruang dan kepala kelinci._

" _nih ajjushi sudah menemukan gembok yang cocok untuk kalian. Lihat baguskan?"_

" _waaaa bagus ajjushi! Aku suka sama beruang! Sehuni liat ini beruang dan kelinci"_

"Thehu _n mau yang inguinn! Gamau ituuu!"_

"Sehun _i, Nini suka yang beruang dan Nini juga suka yang kelinci. Kalau Sehuni sayang sama Nini Sehuni harus turuti perkataan Nini dong"_

" _aaah.. baiklah. Thehun ambil yang ini ajjuthi! Tapi bayalin yac?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _fyuh~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _aahh tentu saja! Ajjushi akan membayar kedua gembok kalian. Sini ajjushi bayar."_

" _terimakasih ajjushi"_

" _thelimakathi ajjuthi"_

" _sama-sama anak manis dan baik"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucu juga kalau mengingat hal tersebut, anak kecil itu ngotot sekali dengan gembok yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Padahal kalau ku ingat dari seragamnya mereka baru junior high school. Anak zaman sekarang memang sudah berbeda dengan zaman ku . hahaha

Aku masih menunggu kekasihku datang sampai americano coffee ku habis, tapi sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:00 KST aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Astaga apa ia berniat mengerjaiku?ah sudahlah lebih baik aku menunggu dia disini saja sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang berada dilangit malam ini. Disaat aku sedang asyik menatap bintang , tiba-tiba saja ada notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam smartphone ku

.

.

.

Ting

.

.

.

 **From:** **SOOgar**

 **"jan** _gan lihat ke belakang, sekarang mundur dari tempatmu sebanyak 12 langkah"_

Aish, rupanya dia sudah disini. Dan aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat ke belakang? Waah apakah dia ingin memberikanku kejutan? Akhirnya aku mengikuti intruksi dari kekasih mungilku itu.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

 **To: SOOgar**

" _aku sudah mundur sebanyak 12 langkah. Jebal apalagi yang harus ku lakukan. Aku sudah rindu padamu soo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From: SOOgar**

 **"berbaliklah"**

Akhirnya aku membalikkan badan, dan aku terkejut. Tidak ada siapapun di belakangku. Lalu sebenarnya dia dimana?

Aarghh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku saking frustasinya.

"SOO, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU BERJAM-JAM DISINI DAN KAMU MENGERJAIKU. DEMI TUHAN SOO. INI TIDAK LUCU. KELUARLAH DARI PERSEMBUNYIANMU!" aku akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Sungguh aku sangat rindu padanya, ingin memeluk tubuhnya, ingin menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang sangat memabukkan itu, ingin mencium bibir merah merekah yang sudah candu untukku.

Akhirnya aku terduduk di bangku dengan menaruh wajahku pada meja. Aku memukul-mukul meja tersebut untuk menahan amarahku karena rasa rinduku yang besar padanya. Aku pun memejamkan mata sebentar, tiba-tiba saja pusing melanda kepalaku. Mungkin karena tadi siang aku belum makan.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada tangan yang memeluk leherku dan mencium pelipis dan leherku. Dan aku sangat hafal wangi pepermint dengan citrus ini. Aku tetap dalam posisiku, sungguh kepalaku sudah sangat pusing, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"hello my CHANdy... SOOgar is comeback." Ucap kekasih mungilku itu pada telingaku. Dia terus memelukku dan menciumi leher dan rambutku. Aaah aku rindu sekali ketika dia bersikap manja seperti ini.

Akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat betapa manisnya dia yang asik bergelayut manja di leherku. Tidak salah jika aku memanggilnya SOOgar, memang kenyataannya kekasih mungilku itu manis, semanis gula. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"mian sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, pesawatku delay 2 jam karena ada masalah teknis" ucapnya lirih ditelingaku.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu, dan untuk menunggumu mau beberapa jam bahkan hari atau tahun pun aku akan tetap setia menunggu." Ucap ku sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang berada pada leherku.

"mau selama apapun aku menunggumu, yang aku tahu pasti. Kamu akan kembali, dan menemuiku. Karena permen tidak pernah bisa lepas dari gula. Seperti aku yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari mu."

"so chessy ugh?"

"kata-kata yang manis untuk orang yang manis..hehehe"

"Terimakasih chan.. Sudah mau menungguku sampai saat ini" dia pun melepaskan pelukkannya pada leherku dan membalikkan badanku untuk bertatap wajah.

Oh Tuhan, lihatlah wajahnya yang manis. Bibirnya yang merah merekah yang selalu ingin ku cium. Tatapan teduhnya yang selalu mengisi mimpi malamku, membuat ku terbuai oleh segala yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Sungguh, bertahun-tahun aku tinggal jauh dari Seoul dan darimu membuatku tersiksa. Aku sempat berfikir untuk kembali, tapi keingianku belum semua tercapai, dan akhirnya keinganku sudah tercapai semua dan aku bisa kembali kesini. Ke Seoul dan dirimu" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit frustasi, bangga, dan bahagia membuatku tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku juga teriksa disini soo. Tanpamu hidupku sulit. Tapi aku selalu ingat janji yang kita buat. Dan itu menjadi motivasiku untuk bisa sesukses sekarang. Istana kita yang sudah kau idam-idamkan juga sudah ku buat dan kita tinggal menempatinya"

"benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"heum. Dan sekarang tinggal satu janji yang harus terlaksana"

Dia menatapku dengan bingung, akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursi yang ku duduki dan memindahakan posisi dirinya yang menduduki kursiku tadi. Aku segera berlutut dan membuka kotak beludru navy dan menunjukkan cincin yang sangat simple tapi sangat indah sekali padanya.

"mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun kita terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu, tapi percayalah perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Malah perasaanku ini semakin besar dan besar untukmu."

"Do Kyungsoo, aku Park Chanyeol memintamu untuk menjadi pasanganku seumur hidup. Menempati istana yang sudah ku buat untukmu, bersediakah engkau?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan keterjutannya, air mata kebahagiaan pun menetes dari pipi chubynya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun mengangguk dan langsung memelukku.

"ya. Do Kyungsoo bersedia menjadi pasangan Park Chanyeol seumur hidup dan menempati istana yang telah Park Chanyeol buat untukku" ucapnya dengan mantap sambil tetap memeluk tubuhku.

Kami larut dalam pelukkan hangat tersebut dan akhirnya aku merenggangkan pelukannya. Aku memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya dan mencium tangannya.

.

.

.

 _Cup  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" I love you my SOOgar"

" I love you more my CHANdy"

Setelah itu aku menangkup pipinya, menghapus sisa air mata yang ada, ku cium keningnya.. ku salurkan semua perasaanku padanya. Lalu turun pada kedua matanya. Lalu ke hidungnya, dan terakhir aku mencium bibir yang sedari tadi menggoda untuk di cicip. Akhirnya kami terbuai dengan manisnya ciuman yang telah mengikiskan semua rindu yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
